1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier attachments for automotive vehicles and is directed more particularly to a rigid, collapsible carrier.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Carrier attachments for automobiles, and the like, are generally known. One type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,342, issued Aug. 22, 1978 to Ralph D. Riva, in which is shown a carrier device utilizing loops of flexible strand material to encircle elongated objects being transported. Inasmuch as the device is flexible, it is easily stored when not in use.
Another type of carrier assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,300, issued Nov. 17, 1942 to William O. Davies, in which is shown a rigid bracket assembly which may be durable and strong but, being rigid, may present some storage difficulties during periods of non-use.